leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fizz/@comment-24511759-20140603082937/@comment-5211662-20140604143415
As for lanes: Top lane is the best lane to play AD Fizz. He is tanky and that's the place where the tanky characters usually go. AD Fizz has a lot of good matchups on top lane because his HP-based damage allows Fizz to shred tanky characters, and due to his build path, AD Fizz is like Shyvana in that he is very difficult to build against (his W does magic damage, but he builds AD, and building HP will not work because he deals mixed damage based on the enemy's max health) Jungle is an alternative to the top lane, but his ganks are usually not that good until you get the ultimate. AD Fizz could theorically be played mid, but it's usually better to go AP, unless your team already have a lot of AP champions, and is in need of a bruiser. As for the build: Blade of the Ruined King is THE CORE item for AD Fizz. No matter if you build AD FIzz tanky or with more damage, Blade of the Ruined King should always be built. This item allows Fizz to essentialy deal damage based on the enemy's max health (BotRK deals damage based on current health, while W deals damage based on enemy's missing health) - this item also provides attack speed and sustain, which are two stats AD Fizz needs the most. Other than Blade of the Ruined King, every other item is optional. However, I like to build an Spellblade item on AD Fizz. Due to not building AP, you will obviously not buy Lich Bane, instead you will build either Trinity Force or Iceborn Gauntlet. Trinity Force makes AD Fizz stronger damage-wise, but Iceborn Gauntlet makes AD Fizz tankier. The choice depends on what your team need more. If your team is tanky enough and needs more damage, Trinity Force is the better choice. If your team is lacking in tankyness, Iceborn Gauntlet would be better. Besides those items, there are also other good items to buy. Another item that I consider essential to AD Fizz is Randuin's Omen. Even if the enemy team has only the ADC doing physical damage (and the other 4 champions are AP) this item is extremely good for AD Fizz. It does not make him more powerful, but makes him tankier and improves his chasing power. I always build this item. Other tanky item that I consider to be nearly essential to AD Fizz is Banshee's Veil. This item makes him resillent to magic damage and blocks an possible CC ability. Unlike Randuin, however, I don't build this item 100% of time because there is a situation where this item is ill-advised: when the enemy team is full AD. Other than this obscure situation, I always buy this item. Other good items: Maw of Malmortius (makes Fizz more powerful the less HP he has, and has a shield that blocks magic damage; saved my life against a Jax these days), Wit's End (makes W deal even more damage by shreding through enemy's magic resistance, and having more attack speed to synergize with W and BotRK), Youmuu's Ghostblade (has armor penetration and an amazing chasing/steroid active), Warmog's Armor (can substitute Banshee's Veil against full AD teams), Zephyr (has a lot of good stats that Fizz likes, and tenacity, good to buy when the enemy is full AD and has lot of CC) Sorcerer's Shoes (W still does magic damage; this item allows W to deal more damage by shredding through their magic resistance) A bad item to buy is Liandry's Torment. While this item also deals damage based on enemy's health, it does not work with W's on-hit damage. So don't buy this item. As for runes: Armor seals, magic resistance glyphs, and one of these two combinations: Attack damage quintessences with attack speed marks, or attack speed quintessences with hybrid penetration marks. As for masteries: I like to go 9/21. This sort of masteries allows Fizz to be very tanky, he still deals lot of damage due to being based on enemy's health. On the offense tree I get points on Butcher, Double-Edged Sword, Brute Force and Martial Mastery. 21/9 is still a good option to deal even more damage. As for lane matchups: I still rarely play AD . As such, I have very few knowledge of which matchups are bad and good for AD Fizz. One matchup that I found to be good for AD Fizz is . Your outdamages her . If he uses you can counter that with / no matter if she uses that to escape from you or to chase you. Other good matchup is . He simply does not like gap closers, and his build forces him to have a lot of HP without resistances, so you will deal a lot of damage to him late-game. Also, has Grievous Wounds, which counters Vladimir's sustain. Other good matchup: . counter his 's sustain, / counter his , will not do much against AD Fizz because he is auto-attack based, and Cho'Gath gets a lot of HP from his meaning he takes a lot of damage. I've also managed to beat a , though I am not entirely sure of this matchup. What I did was using / to dodge his so I would not be stunned. However, there are also bad matchups for AD Fizz. For example, . He outdamages Fizz by a lot with his passive and his and has sustain on his (Fizz has NO sustain until he buys Blade of the Ruined King). If Fizz tries to use / to escape, Xin Zhao can counter that with . Another bad matchup is . He also outdamages Fizz, especially with his , and can use his to "dodge" some of Fizz' damage, and also counter . Another bad matchup is . can block some of Fizz' damage, and Pantheon can stun and outdamage Fizz. Finally, there is . He can use to shield Fizz' damage, he can use to slow Fizz' attack speed, and Lee Sin outdamages Fizz in general. Lee Sin also has the advantage of not having to use mana. He just outsustains Fizz in every way.